Kelewan
Outline Kelewan is an old world that was once inhabited by intelligent races very different from the Tsurani, of which only the Thūn and Cho-ja survive. Other races were Sunn and the Thrillillil. Most, if not all of the metal ores were mined before the arrival of the Tsurani, although very small amounts remain; as a result of this the inhabitants use lacquer covered cured hides and wooden weapons which have roughly the same strength of their metal counterparts but are easier to manufacture on the world. An everyday Midkemian item, such as a key, would be worth more than any single Human life. The sky is green and at evening it becomes yellow. The moon is copper. Races Kelewan is inhabited by three different intelligent races, the native six-legged creatures Cho-ja and the Thūn, and the human races Tsurani and Thuril. Tsurani The Tsurani are a human race, with elements of Japanese, Korean, Chinese and Aztec cultures. Their average height is approximately 5 feet; a man of 5'7" is considered tall. They are descended from humans that fled to Kelewan during the original Chaos Wars and formed the Empire of Tsuranuanni, divided into clans, houses, and political parties. All magicians are the province of the Assembly of Magicians, and the Black Robes, for their service in immemorial times were given the title "Great One" and may act outside the law as they see fit. Thuril The Thuril are different to the Tsurani, in language and customs. An uneasy peace exists between the Tsurani and the Thuril; however the current border has existed for some time. On their original world they were allied with winged snakes, but these creatures died out and remain only as mythological symbols. Cho-ja The Cho'ja are an ant-like race. They can speak both their own language and the language of the Tsurani with whom they are allied. A Cho'ja mine present on Tsurani lands can bring about great trade opportunities from the minerals derived by Cho'ja workers, and new Cho'ja queens often negotiate with Tsurani leaders when deciding where to establish a nest. The Cho'ja originally had magical abilities, though the domination of the Cho'ja by Tsurani magicians drove them underground. The Cho'ja can also make silk of great quality. It is possible to ride a Cho'ja as they have nubs on their lower stomach. Thūn The Thūn are almost identical to Centaurs, which the exception that their upper half is lizard like rather that human. They're nomadic people who've inhabited Kelewan before the arrival of the Tsurani and Thuril at the time of the great rift. The Thūn have been driven back to the frozen tundra to the north of Kelewan, however young male Thūn must make a raid once each year and return with one Tsurani head to prove their worth to the herd. Geography The world of Kelewan has at least three main continents. In the north lies the Tsuranuanni empire which is separated from the "Lost Land" of Tsubar in the south by the Sea of Blood. The Tsurani struggle with the Thūn who live in the tundras north of the High Wall mountains. In the east continent lies the Thuril Confederation. Additional continents were said to exist by the cho-ja in the other sides of the world, although the only one they named was Chadana. Gods The original Gods of Kelewan were withered and ancient by the time the Tsurani and other refugees arrived, and were replaced by the powers brought by the Tsurani. The gods are honoured and always asked for help. The light of heaven (or emperor) is the communication between them. Omadrabar The world of Omadrabar is Kelewan's second circle counterpart, and it is the world that the Dasati originate from. It is covered in construction, and is the TeKarana's world Fauna *relli *needlers *needra **burrowers *Cho-ja *harulth *shatra *gazen *dhast *ketso *jaguna *kumi *jigahen *karkak bird *zarbi *kiri *jade-fly *red-bee *jigabird Flora *chocha *chocha-la *ngaggi *tateen *jomach *akasi flower *hamoi *thyza *hwaet *ryge *maza *milat *blackfern *pynon *khala vine *ulo *jo fruit tree *seshi tubers *